Trapped and Released
by Ayala
Summary: Yami's sister, Ianna, has been captured, and Yugi has been trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle. Add Marik to the mix and things can't get any worse... or can they? Can Ianna help free Yugi, help Yami, and save her self? (story better than summary)
1. Chap 1: Ianna

* * *

Taking off his Millennium Puzzle and putting it on his desk, Yugi shuffled over to the light switch of his room yawning. It was Friday night and Yugi couldn't wait for the weekend. Switching off the light he noticed a faint golden glow, looking over he found it coming from his puzzle. 'Well that's odd,' Yugi thought as he picked it up to try and find the source. As soon as he picked it up the light grew brighter, causing Yugi to close his eyes. Then a feeling of weightlessness came over Yugi as he blacked out.  
  
Yugi woke up laying on his back on a hard cold surface. Slowly opening his eyes he took in his surroundings. Stairs going up, and stairs on the ceiling, stairs on the walls, and many doors scattered everywhere.  
  
'This is isn't good, but yet this place seems familiar.' Yugi thought as he pushed himself up. He noticed that he wasn't in his pajama's anymore but had his everyday clothes on. "Wait this can't be-" Yugi said out loud. "I'm inside my Millennium Puzzle!"  
  
Yugi started walking down one of the many hallways trying to calm himself down. "There has a to be a way out of here. I just have to stay calm and think." Yugi walked past many doors wandering through the endless labyrinth. Trying to think of a solution. "Maybe if I can find Yami, he may know what to do. That's it." Yugi said triumphantly.  
  
That's when he heard something coming from one of the rooms. Walking closer to the door he heard chanting, then the faint ringing of a bell. Slowly and quietly Yugi opened the door and stuck his head in. The room was made of a white marble that reflected the glow of the candles. A hanging censor held burning incense that filled the room with the sweet scent of jasmine. Int the middle of the room was an altar with a silver cloth, in front of the altar was a kneeling woman. Her and the altar were surrounded by white and gold candles. She was dressed in a plain white cotton dress with a gold chain around her waist, one sleeve was long and flared and there was no other sleeve, exposing her slender arm. She wore a thick gold arm band on her exposed upper arm, and her long blonde and red hair cascaded down her back easily falling past her knees if she were standing.  
  
Silence then enveloped the room. The woman stopped chanting and the air was quiet and still. Then the woman stood up and slowly turned around facing Yugi. She caught his eye and beckoned him to come in with her hand. Yugi stepped all the way in and he swore he saw excitement pass through the woman's eyes, but it was gone a second later.  
  
"Come in little one. For a minute I thought that you were my brother, he doesn't come down here often," She smiled softly, her voice smooth and calming. "My name is Ianna."  
  
"My name is Yugi," Yugi told her also smiling. "May I ask who your brother is?"  
  
"So you're Yugi. You mean that Yami has never told you about me." She gave a little laugh." I'm his younger sister." Yugi's eyes became wide.  
  
"I didn't know he had a sister. How come I've never seen you before, though?" Yugi asked, still a little amazed.  
  
"I don't really leave the puzzle, unlike Yami." She walked closer to Yugi and slightly pushed him out the door. "Come on let's walk." The door closed when they walked out, Yugi looked back baffled. "So what brings you to the maze of the puzzle?" Ianna asked Yugi, going down various hallways, obviously knowing where she was going.  
  
"I'm not sure how I got here?" Yugi admitted. "I was about to go to sleep when the puzzle started to glow, and next thing I knew I was here." Ianna nodded and made a thoughtful noise. "And I think that if I can find Yami maybe he can help me."  
  
"Well, you would be getting no where if you hadn't found me." Ianna told Yugi. "You would have no idea where to go." Yugi smiled and nodded. "Well, since I'm here I'll just take you there. I haven't seen in a while anyway. It's only a few minute walk from here."  
  
"You said that you were Yami's younger sister?" Yugi asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yea, I'm only a few years younger than him," she nodded. "I must say that I was very happy also when you put together the Millennium puzzle."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Gave me something to do." Yugi gave her a confused look. "This puzzle doesn't keep itself together with super glue. It needs magic to keep it together." Ianna explained walking up to some stairs that climbed up the wall and to the ceiling. "So that's part of the reason I'm here." She walked up the steps and was soon standing on the ceiling, but her hair and clothes lay flat as if she were still on the ground. Yugi stopped and just stared at her.  
  
"I don't think I can do that." Yugi told her.  
  
"Yes you can, just don't question it. Believe that you can do it," Ianna held her hand out for Yugi. He took her hand and closed his eyes slowly walking up the steps. When he opened his eyes everything was right side up and he was standing next to Ianna. "I told you Yami doesn't come down often, he doesn't like the stairs."  
  
"I think I can understand why," Yugi said quietly, making Ianna laugh softly. As the two began walking again Yugi continued his questions. "So can you ever go outside of the puzzle?"  
  
"I don't know I've never tried it." Ianna admitted. "I'm sure that I could, I've just never had to the urge to leave. But I do watch what happened outside of the puzzle. Like all your battles, I know about Pegasus, and now Marik." Yugi nodded.  
  
"If Yami was Pharaoh, what does that make you?"  
  
"A princess. I was fine with Yami being the older one and ruling. No arguments." They stopped in front of a plain brown door. "You first," Ianna pushed Yugi forward.  
  
"Do I knock?" Yugi looked back at Ianna, who shook her head no. Yugi hesitantly reached for the handle when he heard Ianna give a small shriek. Quickly turning around Yugi saw that Yami had snuck up behind Ianna. She turned around hugged him then playfully punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"Don't do that!" Ianna tried to hide her smile. Then she motioned towards Yugi. "You've got a visitor, brother."  
  
Yami's eyes widened when he spotted Yugi. "What are you doing here, Yugi?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Yugi said looking at Yami. "I was hoping that you could help me figure that out."  
  
"I have no idea of this strange occurrence," Ianna said to her brother who was just looking at Yugi with a thoughtful look. "And we are going to have to talk later about a few things." Just then there was a loud crash, the sound of an explosion and metal crashing to the ground. Ianna's head sharply turned in the direction of the sound, towards her room.  
  
"What was that?" Yugi asked, now turning his head in the same direction. Yami shrugged his shoulders, and Ianna took off running.  
  
"Ianna!" Yami followed her with Yugi right behind them. Forgetting their fears of the stairs Yami and Yugi caught up with Ianna who was standing a few feet away from her room. The door had been blown away from its hinges and lay in pieces on the floor. There was an orangish tint coming from her room with an eerie smoke sliding over the floor.  
  
"Something is in there," Ianna said quietly. There was a tinge of anger in her voice. "Something is in my room." Then some of her possessions were being flung from her room, flying through the air and smashing as they hit the wall.  
  
Yami backed up a few feet, away from Ianna, and Yugi followed suit. Ianna's hands were now clench into fists and her knuckles were turning white. "Why don't you guy just go and walk for a while." Ianna said through clenched teeth. Yami quickly pulled Yugi in the other direction as Ianna slowly walked towards her room.  
  
"It's best not to upset her anymore, or get in her way," Yami warned. "It can be very dangerous, or at least as I remember." Yugi gave Yami an odd look. "It's been a while since I've seen her."  
  
"She mentioned that, why is that?" Yugi asked as the continued to walk.  
  
"As you can guess, 5000 years puts a strain on the family relationship," Yami chuckled. "And after you put together the puzzle, I wasn't around that much. We're still close though, no worries." 

---------------

Ianna slowly walked into her room, looking around for the intruders. Nothing was being thrown anymore, but the room was still glowing and there was the weird mist. 'Something is amiss here.' Ianna thought. Turning the corner that led into her bedroom she was surprised to see a black hole where her bed used to be. "Well, that's not natural." Slowly walking towards the hole she put her arm out, but when she got a few feet away from the hole she was suddenly propelled backwards against the wall.  
  
"Damn, that's it. That thing has to go." She opened her closet door and got out tall silver staff with a large crystal at the top. "This calls for drastic measures." As she started walking towards it again, she was also chanting something under her breath. Stopping at the point where she wouldn't get thrown again, she looked up pointed the staff at the black mass. "Be gone!!" she yelled as a wind started to whip up. Her hair was being thrown around and was hitting her arms and face, she stood her ground and yelled again. "Leave now!" Suddenly the mass started to glow. Ianna's staff was thrown from her hands and crashed against the stone wall, breaking apart.  
  
An image then appeared in front of Ianna. She recognized it as the Millennium Puzzle, and it was in Yugi's room, but it was floating in the air. "What the-" then it crashed to the floor and a few pieces broke off. The image disappeared and the wind died down. "What does that mean? Is it supposed to be a premonition?" She walked out of her room and was shocked to find her door back in its place.  
  
"Okay, enough weird stuff has happened," Ianna sighed and went to open the door but found it locked. "Dammit, it can only be locked from the inside." She pulled on the door but it didn't move. Then there was a rumble and large sound of stone crashing. Looking back towards her room, she realized that half of her room was now missing, replaced by a big black void. "Oh, that cant be good." Another rumble and as she watched the other half of her room disappeared she backed up knowing now that she was in trouble. She pulled on her door and banged on it, desperately trying to get out.  
  
"That must have been an image of what's happening, the puzzle is breaking apart," Now the half of the room that she was in was breaking apart. "I've got to warn Yami and Yugi."

-----------------------------------

"So, exactly how big is this place?" Yugi asked Yami. They had been walking for a while, one turn after another.  
  
"It's pretty big. You could essentially get lost in here for years," Yami was cut off by a rumble and a faint crashing noise. "Did you hear that?" They stopped walking.  
  
"Yeah, sounded like something bog collapsing," Yugi said turning in different directions. The ground rumbled again, and this time it sounded like the crashing was getting closer. "That doesn't sound good." The ground shook again and this time the floor in front of Yami and Yugi collapsed.  
  
"Run!" Yami pushed Yugi forward and started running. Without looking back They turned random corners, but were caught when the floor in front of them collapsed. Not being able to stop fast enough Yami slid on the floor and grasped the edge. Yugi hit the ground and reached his down and grabbed Yami's.  
  
"I got ya!" Yugi yelled holding on, trying to pull him up.  
  
"If you can just hold on, I can try and swing myself back up," Yami said. Looking down he gulped when he didn't see the bottom of the hole. "Just don't let go."  
  
Yugi nodded and held on tight. Then he felt himself slide towards the hole. "Oh boy," Yugi said to himself. Little by little he was sliding into the hole, then there was a thump behind Yugi and he felt himself being grabbed by the waist. He looked back and saw Ianna pulling him up.  
  
"It isn't smart to fall into that hole," She said smiling as she pulled up Yami. "You boys should be more careful." He smile then disappeared.  
  
"What's going on?" Yami looked at his sister with questioning eyes.  
  
"I suspect that someone or something is trying to take apart the puzzle," Ianna explained while leading them down another hallway. "The same happened in my room." She then explained the happenings in her room.  
  
"Then how did you get out?" Yugi asked her.  
  
"I eventually had to burn a hole in the door with fire. I had a nice door too," Eventually They ended up in front Yami's door.  
  
"Why are we here?" Yami looked at Ianna.  
  
"I want to see of the same thing happened in your room," As she said that the door swung open on it's own. "Okay well, that doesn't bode well." The trio slowly walked in and the door slammed shut. Yugi pulled on the door but found it was locked. "No where to go but straight." Yami walked into his bedroom, and found a black hole similar to the one in Ianna's room.  
  
"Is this what you saw?" Yami called to the others. Ianna saw it and nodded. Then it glowed and an image started to appear. The Millennium Puzzle was on the ground, with the few pieces broken off. Something then shot past the puzzle on the floor.  
  
"I knew it! Something is trying to destroy the puzzle." Ianna exclaimed. The image started to glow again, and another wicked wind started. This one pushed Yami and Yugi backwards, and pulled Ianna towards the hole. They hit They ground, and Yami and Yugi tried to grab Ianna's hands. "Just watch your backs!" Ianna yelled as she was pulled through hole. The wind died and the image had expanded to show Yugi's room.

-----------------------------

Ianna hit the ground on her back and was faintly aware that people were in the room. Slowly sitting up she opened her eyes and adjusted her vision.  
  
"Whoa! Who are you and where da heck did ya come from?" Ianna looked up and saw three people standing in front of her, blocking what seemed to be the only way out. There was a tall guy with pointed brown hair, a girl with shoddier length brown hair, and a shorter guy with wild blonde hair, who had spoken.  
  
"Uhh, my name is Ianna, and well,..." She trailed off looking at the floor. Then she spotted the broken Puzzle on the ground, she quickly grabbed it and the extra pieces. "If I'm able to-" There was a slam as the door slammed shut, causing the three people to jump.  
  
"What was that?" The girl exclaimed standing between the two guys. Ianna stood up, with the puzzle in her hands, and sat down on Yugi's bed.  
  
"Something, and it probably just left the room," Ianna said softly putting back the pieces. The puzzle glowed once put together and floated in the air. The three people turned to look and just stared at Ianna and the puzzle.  
  
"What did you do?" The tall guy asked her. Ianna stood up and grabbed the puzzle out of the air. "Where is Yugi?"  
  
"I was actually hoping that he would be here right now," She said as she held the Puzzle in her hands. A string of light shot out of the Puzzle and hit her armband, as it also glowed and an image started to appear. As the glow faded the image came out clear and was the same Egyptian eye as on the Puzzle.  
  
"What is going on?" The blonde guy asked staring at Ianna.  
  
"Okay, well, um," Ianna trailed, not sure what to say. "I'm gonna tell the story of how I know it, and I just hope that you understand it all." She proceeded to tell them about how she met Yugi and his story, then about how the inside of the puzzle was collapsing. "And of course that's when I was abruptly dropped here." The three people just stared at her. "Excuse me, I am being rude. I gave you a rushed and not complete introduction. I expect that you three are Yugi's friends, Tea, Joey and Tristian right? I am Ianna, Yami's younger sister."  
  
"What?!" All three exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Listen I know that it may all be a little hard to believe, but-"  
  
"No, it's just that," Tea cut her off. "We didn't know that Yami had a sister."  
  
"Yeah, no one knew," Ianna said under her breath staring at the Puzzle. She could almost hear Yami trying to apologize.

------------------------------

"I get the feeling she's mad at me for not telling anyone," Yami said to Yugi. The two were sitting in some comfortable chairs, being able to see everything that happened.  
  
"Well, at least she's getting along with the others," Yugi said with a little hope in his voice.  
  
"Don't worry, Ianna will know what to do," Yami reassured Yugi.


	2. Chap 2: Taken

"Umm, well, I think I might your help, all of you," Ianna said looking at the trio. "I need to get Yugi out of the Puzzle, I don't know what could happen if he's there for a long time."  
  
"Of course we'll help ya," Joey said stepping towards Ianna. "We'll do whatever it takes." He grabbed her hand and smiled. "Won't we guys." Tea and Tristan nodded, pulling Joey away from Ianna.  
  
"Yeah, any friend of Yugi's is a friend of ours," Tristan told her, Tea nodded in agreement.  
  
"Where do we start though?" Ianna asked.  
  
"Maybe we should head down to the museum, they have an Ancient Egyptian exhibition set up right now," Tea suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea," Joey exclaimed. "Come on Ianna, we'll show the way!" Joey once again took Ianna's hand and started to lead out of the room with the others.  
  
"Oh, wait," Ianna ran back and grabbed the Millennium Puzzle. "I should keep this with me." She said tying the rope around her chain, so that it hung on her waist. Joey then took her hand again.

----------------------------------  
  
"What's Joey doing?" Yami questioned as he watched his sister being dragged along with Joey.  
  
"Just trying to be nice," Yugi said, he knew that Yami was becoming protective now. "Don't worry about it." Yami just crossed his arms.  
  
"I worry about what Joey is going to do with my sister. I hope that their careful out there," Yami said after a few minutes silence. "She's never been outside the Puzzle before, at least since you put the puzzle together."  
  
"I don't think you have to worry about her," Yugi reassured Yami. "She's got the others there with her too, just in case." Yami nodded knowing Yugi was right.

-------------------------------------  
  
Arriving at the museum they realized it was almost closing time, they only had about half an hour until the museum would lock the doors. They walked in and found the Egyptian exhibit, then decided to split up and search.  
  
"What exactly are we looking for anyway?" Tristan asked before the split up.  
  
"I don't know," Ianna said, thinking. "I guess anything that refers to the Millenium Items." She shrugged. The others nodded and took off.  
  
Walking past a few cases with artifacts in them Ianna was drawn down a side hallway. Walking down the dim hallway she stopped in front of a case that held a particularly colorful papyrus. She didn't notice the cloaked figure that had been following her. Moving on to the next case she was startled when the figure grabbed her wrist. She gasped and quickly turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss," The man said. He was wearing a long purple cloak, his face covered with a hood. "I did not mean to startle you." His voice sounded familiar to her, but she pushed the thought aside.  
  
"Uh, it is alright," She said slowly. "May I help you?" She looked as the man's gaze went down to the Millennium Puzzle at her waist.  
  
"That is an interesting you have," he then looked up and saw her armband. "Is that a matching item?"  
  
"I don't think it was meant to be, but they could be part of the same set," She said trying to pull her wrist from his grasp. "I think I shouhld be going now." But the man wouldn't let go.  
  
"I had forgotten that the pharaoh had such a lovely sister," The man chuckled to himself, tightening his grip on Ianna. Ianna looked at the man, her eyes a little wide.  
  
"What are you talking about? What do you know?" Ianna said a little worried now. She continued to pull at the man's grip, but to no avail. "Please, let go of me. I do not know you, please leave me alone." THe man kept chuckling then Ianna felt a sharp pain in the back of her head before she blacked out. She fell forward and the man holding her quickly caught her and threw her over his shoulder.

----------------------------------  
  
Tea, Joey and Tristan stood outside of the museum waiting for Ianna. "You tink she got lost?" Tea asked as the secrity guard locked the front doors.  
  
"I think that one of the guards would have found her," Tristan said. Joey looked around and noticed some movement in one of the allies by the museum.  
  
"Hey guys, what d'ya think's happening over there?" He says pointing to the alley. Tristan and Tea shrugs. "Think we should check it out?" They jogged over and hiding behind a dumpster they saw a guy in a black robe followed by a guy in a purple cloak. Then they noticed he was carrying Ianna. Joey went to jump out and save Ianna but Tristan stopped him.  
  
"If you jump out there now you get could you and Ianna in more trouble," Tristan told him. "We wait and see where they go, then follow them in my car." Joey nodded and stayed back, keeping on eye on Ianna.  
  
The two men stopped in the alley and looked around for any people looking. Ianna slowly opened her eyes then, slowly adjusting to the scenery around her. She felt herself being carried as the men started to walk again. She wiggled and fell out of the man's grasp and onto the ground. The two men stopped and Ianna jumped to her feet before she could be grabbed again.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!" She yelled at the men, who advacing towards her. She slowly backed away trying to think of a plan to get away, or at least get help.  
  
"Just come with us quietly and no one will get hurt," The man in the black robe said.  
  
"Yea, no one but you!" Ianna turned around and saw Joey, Tristan and Tea run out from behind a dumpster. Joey and Tristan ran at the guys while Tea stopped and grabbed Ianna's arm pulling her in the opposite direction of the fighting.  
  
"Come on, those two can handle themselves," Ianna nodded but kept looking back as she ran. Tea and Ianna ran all the way the local park until the stopped, sitting on a bench they rested and caught their breath. "What was that about?" Tea asked Ianna.  
  
"I'm not sure. The one stopped me in the building, next thing I knew I had been knocked out." Ianna leaned down, holding her head in her hands. "But the man did notice the Millennium Puzzle, he seemed very interested in it." Tea just nodded.

----------------------  
  
"What just happened?" Yugi and Yami has witnessed the whole scene.  
  
"Some dark forces are at work here," Yami said, obviously in thought.  
  
"Do you think it's Marik?" Yugi questioned, not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"I believe it is," Yami said quietly. "I knew this wasn't going to go well." 'This is not a good omen,' Yami thought.

-------------------------  
  
A few hours later, the sun had set and Tea and Ianna were still in the park, with no sign of Tristan and Joey.  
  
"Maybe they went home, or maybe they're looking for us now," Tea said outloud, not sounding like she even believed that.  
  
"Maybe we should leave," Ianna suggested. "You should return to your house, and I'll go back to Yugi's home. I should be alright there."  
  
"Do you want me to walk you there?" Tea asked.  
  
"No, I'll be fine, but thank you." Ianna and Tea said their goodbyes and went their seperate ways. Ianna walked down the dark street, with only a few street lights to guide her. Before she had left Tea had given her some direction back to the Game shop, which wasn't to far away from the park. Turning a corner she saw three figures half way down the block, she stopped and looked for another way to the shop. With her attention distracted the three cloaked men advanced towards her, two from the incident at the mumseum, and another black robed man for backup.  
  
Ianna looked back and quixkly turned around to flee but ran into someone and fell to the ground. Looking up she saw two more men in black robes. They roughly seized her from the ground and before she could open her mouth to scream one of the men behind her had tied a gag around her mouth. Ianna was was turned around and found herself staring into a pair of violet eyes.  
  
"On second thought, you can help me," The man in the purple cloak smirked. His hood was off his head and Ianna could get a good look at her assailants face. Apart from his violet eyes he had wavy sandy blonde hair and thin lips. "You might be the thing I need to bring the Pharaoh to me." He laughed as the other men started to tie her hands and feet together. "Maybe we won't have to kill you right away after all." Her eyes widened as she realized that this was Marik.  
  
Ianna squirmed and struggled against her captors, but they had a good hold on her arms this time. Now she was wishing that she had taken Tea up on her offer. A black limo then pulled around the corner and stopped in front of them. One the robed men opened the door and threw Ianna in the very back as she landed on the floor. Marik climbed in and one of the robed men as the others went up to the front. The man roughly picked her up and threw her in the seat in between him and Marik as the limo started to move. Marik lifted her head up with his hand and looked into her yellow eyes.  
  
"Such lovely eyes, such a rare sight," He smirked. Ianna swiftly moved her head out of his grasp, Marik retaliated by grabbing her long hair and pulling it towards him. She gasped but it was blocked by the gag. "I think it would wise to listen to me, since now I hold your life in my hands."  
  
Ianna's head was facing the robed man and she could see the faint trace of a smile on his face. Marik let go of her hair and she almost fell to the floor again. He then traced his fingers along the outline of the eye on her armband. "This is very interesting to me," Marik said, looking at the armband. "Would you happen to know anything about this?" Ianna shook her head no closed her eyes as he now traced the outline of the arm band on her skin. "Really, quite a lovely woman you are." Ianna tried to scoot away from Marik, but found that the robed man was closer than she thought. The only other place to go was the floor, and that didn't look very comfortable at the moement.  
  
A few hours later, and a few hours of silence, the car stopped and the door opened. Marik got out and the robed man grabbed Ianna and practically tossed her out of the car. Two other robed men caught her before she hit the ground and started to follow Marik. Looking around Ianna tried to take in her surroundings. They appeared to have stopped at a pier with empty wharehouses all around. Marik walked into the largest of the buildings and instructed the men to take Ianna to her 'room.' Going down a down a hallway and through a few doors Ianna found her self being thrown inside of a small cage. The door slammed shut and locked, the men walked away leaving her alone in the room.  
  
Ianna struggled with the ropes but found it was no use, but the gag was loose and it slipped off her mouth. Breathing in she then tryed to formulate an escape plan, but of course the ropes would be hard for her to work around. A few minutes to door to the room opened and Marik walked in, he circled the cage smiling to himself. "Are you comfortable with your accomadations?" Ianna didn't answer but glared at him. "I see, a quiet one we have here. No worries though," Marik walked up to the cage and reached in grabbing the Millennium Puzzle. "With this and you here there is no doubt that that little brat will come looking for it. When he does I will defeat him and take the Puzzle for myself."  
  
"You are mistaken in your plan," Ianna said calmly not looking at Marik. "It will not work, of this I am certain."  
  
"What do you mean?" Marik walked in front of her so she would look at him. "What do you know sorcereress?"  
  
"I know where the flaw in you plans lies," She said smiling. "And I demand that you release me now. I am royalty, have you no respect?"  
  
Marik chuckled and reached under his cloak and pulled out something. "You will tell me, or I will force it out of you," He threatened pulling out the Millennium Rod. Ianna just stared at it, her smlie disappeared.  
  
'What do I do now?' Ianna thought staring into the eyes of a madman.


	3. Chap 3: Raised Stakes

Yami had run out of the room after he saw Ianna get kidnapped. Yugi quickly followed. "What are you going to do?" Yugi called after Yami.  
  
"I have to find a away to help her," He ran down the hallways, towards Ianna's room. He didn't know much about what she did, about the incantations and such, but he would every book in her room searching for an aswer. When he walked in he barely noticed that on the wall was the same 'viewing screen' as was in his room. He also noted in the back of his mind that since the puzzle had been reassembled everything was back to normal.  
  
Yugi ran in after Yami and found him going through a book case full of ancient looking texts. "Do you know what you're looking for?" he asked. Yami just shook his head and pulled out numerous books. Yugi looked up at the 'screen' and watched Ianna struggle against her bonds in the cage. Yugi sighed and settle down on the ground in front of the book case and helped Yami in his search.

----------------------------------  
  
Tea arrived home and found her answering machine had one new message on it. It was Joey and Tristan, there were at Yugi's house and said they would wait for Ianna. She picked up the phone and called them back.  
  
"Hello?" Tea heard Tristan pick up the phone.  
  
"Hey, it's me," Tea greeted. "Is Ianna back yet?"  
  
"No not yet, we've been here for about an hour," Tristan told her. Tea wrinkled her forehead.  
  
"She should have been back, we started walking seperately at the park. That was almost 15 minutes ago." Tea was starting to get worried. She heard Tristan telling Joey what she said, then she heard a door slam. "What was that?"  
  
"Listen Joey and me are going to go out and looks for her, don't go anywhere, we'll meet back at your house." Tea nodded as Tristan hung up the phone.  
  
"Something is not right with this whole thing." Tea muttered.

---------------------------------  
  
Ianna was just staring at Marik, who was holding onto his Millennium Rod. "Where did you get that?" Ianna questioned him.  
  
"That's none of your buisness," He spat back at her. "Now are you going to tell me your secret?" Ianna shook her head no.  
  
"I do not see why I should, it would only be helping you," Ianna said calmly.  
  
"You will tell me, or I will find ways to make you tell me," The Rod started to glow as he said this. "Will you come willingly?"  
  
Ianna stayed silent, comtemplating what to do. 'I can't tell him that both of them are-' her thoughts were cut when she felt an intrusion in her mind. Marik was smiling now.  
  
"Go on, where are they?" Ianna glared at him stopping her thought process. "Please don't stop cause I'm here."  
  
"Get out of my head."  
  
"Not until you tell me," His voice turned cold and angry.  
  
"Why do you care so much?" She preactically yelled at him. His Millennium Rod glowed a little brighter.  
  
"Ah!" Ianna yelled as her head started to pound with pain. "Stop it!" Ianna screamed as the pain got worse. She could tell that Marik was searching her mind for information. Suddenly the pain stops and Marik put away the Rod.  
  
"So they've been here the whole time," He said holding up the puzzle. "This could delay my wait a little longer," he smirked at Ianna. "If I didn't have an idea of how to fix this." He started to walk out of the room with the Puzzle.  
  
"No!" Ianna screamed at him. "What are you going to do?" The door slammed shut as Marik left the room. Then her armband started to glow and the ropes around her ankles disappeared. She stopped and looked down in awe. "How-" she noticed the glow coming from her armband. The door opened again and one of the robed men came in. He unlocked the cage door and pulled her out. She quickly got to her feet and was pushed out of the room, she soon arrived in the largest room of the wharehouse. Ianna saw the Puzzle sitting in the middle of the floor and Marik standing a few feet away from it looking at her.  
  
"This is where it all ends, at least for your brother."

----------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi and Yami looked up when they heard Ianna yell in pain. "What's happening?" Yami asked putting down the book he was looking at.  
  
"I'm not sure but," Yugi looked and caught a glimpse of the man holding the Millennium Rod. "Isn't that the Millennium rod?!"  
  
Yami's eyes widen. "It's Marik." he muttered something under his breath. Then Marik took the Puzzle and left the room, leaving Ianna out of the picture. "No, where is he going?"  
  
"I don't like this at all," Yugi said with worry in his voice.

-------------------------------------  
  
Another robed man came in the room and held onto one of Ianna's arms as the the other man held onto her other arm. Marik had done something with the Millennium Rod and now the Millennium Puzzle was now glowing on the ground. "What are you doing?" Ianna asked him as he walked over to where she was. He smirked and just continued to watch the Puzzle. A blinding light issued through the room, causing everyone to look away. When the light was gone, the Puzzle wasn't on the floor anymore. It was hanging around the neck of Yami now, he was looking a little stunned.  
  
"Yami!" Ianna yelled trying to get away from her captors.  
  
"Ianna!" Yami started to run forward but Marik stepped forward and in front of Ianna. "What do you want with her Marik?!" Yami demanded.  
  
"I'm sure what I'm going to do with her yet, but what I want concerns you," he said sternly.  
  
"You have to win my Puzzle in a duel, fair and square," Yami looked at Marik. "And this doesn't involve my sister, now let her go."  
  
"I think I'll raise the stakes," Marik smiled. "Not only is your power on the line," Marik snapped his fingers and a part of the floor opened up revealing a hole in the floor. A hook descended from the ceiling over the hole. The two men holding Ianna walked over and hooked Ianna's hands over the hook, the hook catching on the ropes. "Now your sister is part of the deal." Yami looked at Ianna as the hook started to rise again, taking his younger sister with it. "If you lose then she will fall, and either be doomed to the Shadow Realm, or whatever I choose, and I get your Puzzle. And of course if you win then you can leave here with your Puzzle, and your sister." Marik smiled sadiscally.  
  
"No! I demand that you release her now, she is not apart of this!" Yami yelled. He moved towards Ianna but was stopped by the two robed men. "Let her go, this is between you and me."  
  
"If you refuse then the girl will fall anyway," Marik said still smiling. Yami stayed silent looking at Ianna. "I will give you two days to make your decision and prepare." The floor closed and the hook ascended into the ceiling take a struggling Ianna with it. "I will come and find you." The two robed men then pushed Yugi towards the exit where he was practically thrown out the door. Quickly turning around he tried to open the door but found it locked. Sighing he started walking back towards his house, recognizing the pier.

----------------------------------  
  
Tristan and Joey ran down street, looking down allies and headed downtown. It was early in the morning, the sun hadn't even started to rise, everything was silent except for the shoes hitting the pavement adn the huffing of breath. Ahead of them was the pier, and behind them was the city. They stopped running to rest.  
  
"Where do we go now?" Tristan asked leaning against a light post catching his breath.  
  
"I don't know, I," Joey looked down teh street one way than the other. Then he saw a figure coming down the street from the piers, he couldn't tell who it was but they were walking slow with their head down. "Maybe we should ask that guy is he's seen anything odd." Tristan shrugged and they jogged over to the guy.  
  
"Hey mister-" Tristan stopped talking when the person lifed their head. "Yugi!" Joey and Tristan ran towards him and give him a quick hug. "Where have ya been man?"  
  
"Complicated story, I would just be repeating what Ianna said," He said quietly.  
  
"Hey man, what's wrong?" Joey asked. He could tell that something was obviously bugging his friend.  
  
"Marik got Ianna," He said simply.

--------------------------------  
  
Yugi sighed, he was laying on the floor back in Yami's room. He was staring at the ceiling thinking of random things, he didn't wanna watch what was happening outside, knowing that it wasn't any good. When Yami had left he knew that something had happened, but he wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Knowing that he was still in the Puzzle he knew that everything was not back to normal, and he would still be in there for a while. He picked up the book that was laying next to him and opened it. It was a record book of Ancient Egypt, a timeline almost. He found it quite interesting though.  
  
Sighing again he began to read the book taking his mind off his thoughts.

----------------------------  
  
Ianna struggle on the hook as she was brought up through the ceiling. Three more guards awaited her there and pulled her off the hook. Two of the guards grabbed her and lead down a flight of stairs, while the third shut the openeing in the ceilling and took care of a few other things. Down the stairs and down a hallway, through a set of door and down another hallway, and stopping in front of a wooden door. The men untied her ropes and threw her inside the room, locking the door. Inside it looked like a bedroom, everything was either tan or white. Just a bed, a dresser and a desk with a chair. Nothing too elaborate, since it was in an abandoned wharehouse.  
  
Ianna could only guess that it was marik's bedroom, and her suspicions were confirmed when t he door opened and a smiling Marik waltzed in. "Hello, my dear."  
  
Ianna backed away from him. "Stay away from me." Marik chuckled and kept walking towards here. She kept backing up until she hit the bed and fell on her back. Marik leaned over her and grabbed her pulling her up.  
  
"You will listen to me while you are here," His smile diisappeared. "You will do what I tell you, with no objections or back talk."  
  
"And what if I refuse?" Ianna asked, fearing the answer. He flashed a smirk then pulled out his Millennium Rod.  
  
"You're already familiar with some of it's power," He said, his voice low and cold.  
  
"Why should I? Why should I do anything you say?" She started. "You are just using me, I am just a pawn in your sick game."  
  
"And as a pawn I can control you." The Rod began to glow again. Ianna winced in pain and grabbed her head, she was determined not to yell out. "You can not deny my power," Marik growled. The pain only got worse as Ianna hit the ground on her knees.  
  
"Stop it!" she screamed as Marik only grinned. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Just taking out a little insurance on my pawn and captive," he smiled. "I'm just going to hold onto your soul." He laughed as Ianna's screams stopped and her body went limp. Marik felt triumphant as two robed men picked up Ianna's body and moved it to another room.  
  
All Ianna could do was watch from inside the Millennium Rod.


	4. Chap 4: Decisions

Tea was pacing the floor waiting for word on the guys. She was worried about Ianna, and Yugi, and now Joey and Tristan were gone. And all she can do is wait. When he door bell rang she practically jumped at the door.  
  
"Tristan? Joey?" She smiled when she opened the door. Her smile went wider when she saw Yami standing behind them. "Yugi, you're okay!" She grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, almost strangling him.  
  
"Uh... Tea...," he gasped for breath. She let go blushing a little and saying sorry.  
  
"So is everything okay now? Is Ianna back in the puzzle?" she asked looking hopeful.  
  
"Not exactly," Tristan said, Joey put his hand behind his head.  
  
"Yugi is still trapped inside the puzzle, and Marik has kidnapped Ianna," Yami said slowly, sounding almost devoid of emotion. He was sad, angry, scared, and ready for a fight, all at once.  
  
"Oh no," Tea put her hands up to her mouth. "How are we going to get her back?" Yami shook his head.  
  
"This is no we, Marik has taken care of that. He's placed Ianna's life on the line this time...." Yami trailed off. Tea wrapped her arms around Yami, lightly this time, trying to comfort him.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll come back," She said softly. Yami nodded, returning the hug.  
--------------------------------------------------  
Yugi was once again sitting on one of Yami's chairs. He had given up on the book and his attention was brought back to what was happening on the outside when he heard Joey and Tristan's voices. Soon after there was Tea. He was happy to see their faces, knowing that something good had happened, but his hopes were dashed when heard what happened to Ianna.  
  
"In three days time alot of decision will be made," Yugi said to himself. "Changes will be made and nobody will be the same."  
  
Yugi got up to stretch his legs. Whenever he walked the puzzle he was always brought back to Yami's room, never getting lost. This he was thankful for. The others were going to plan, talk things out and figure something out. Now Yugi just wanted to think, talk and have some alone time, though he had been getting alot of that lately.  
  
"Things won't be the same."  
---------------------------------------  
Ianna had been confined to one room while she was in the Millennium Rod. Every thought and every word that she thought was hers Marik heard. She could every word that Marik said, directed at her or not, but his thoughts he could keep, unless he wanted Ianna to hear. Sometimes she could see what was happening on the outside, but that was only when he felt like showing her. She felt like she was being trounced, like someone was intruding on herself. All she could do was sit and stay quiet, and even that wasn't her own. Every move she made was watched, and every emotion was known.  
  
"There is no need to feel so low," She heard Marik's voice, but didn't react. The first time she had jumped, but now she didn't even look up. "Your future is not full of doom."  
  
"Why don't you go away," Ianna said, knowing it wouldn't happen though. She heard Marik chuckle.  
  
"I do not have to sentence you to the Shadow Realm for life, or even at all," Marik said, tempting her to ask.  
  
"You won't leave me alone will you?" She looked up at nothing. "You're just here to annoy me forever."  
  
"Your brother's inevitable end is near, and you can go down with him," Marik's voice turned harsh. "I will get what is rightfully mine."  
  
"You will get nothing!" Ianna yelled. "Nothing is rightfully yours! Now let me go!!" She felt that Marik has left, but could still hear hear her. "Stupid blonde," she mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Watch what you say," Marik said to her. Ianna just crossed her arms and huffed.  
  
Marik shook his head and continued with his tasks. Walking down the hall he came across a door with a lock, he took out the key and walked in, locking the door behind him. The room at first appearance looked like a bedroom. One bed in the middle, a table next to it and a vanity table with a large mirror, obviously meant for a woman. Laying on the bed was Ianna, or at least her body. Marik smirked and allowed Ianna to see this. The Millennium Rod glowed and Ianna's eyes opened, her eyes were glowing gold. She sat up in the bed and turned to look at Marik.  
  
"You see young one," Marik said to her, "although your soul may be trapped, I can still control your body."  
  
Inside the Rod Ianna was up on her feet. "No! Stop it, this isn't right!" Marik laughed.  
  
"Just wait and see what I have in store for you."  
  
_**Two days later**_  
  
Ianna sat cross-legged hovering over the gound, levitating in meditation. Her eyes were closed and her hands lightly rested on her knees, palms up. Her mind was at peace and no thoughts ran through her head, for the first time in a while. She wasn't aware of anything around her, making this time so much more special to her. Finally she could find some peace of mind, some-  
  
"What are you doing?" Marik interjected, causing Ianna to shriek and hit the ground on her back.  
  
"Gah! Can't you leave me alone for five minutes? All I ask is some time to myself if you are going to keep me here," Ianna begged laying on her back with her eyes open.  
  
"I would like to keep track of what is happening inside my Millennium Rod. I can see everything you do," Marik said. "And I want to know everything you do."  
  
Ianna was silent for a while then sighed. "Not that it's any of your buisness, but I was meditating. Something that I like to do everyday," She slowly with an edge in her voice. She sat up then brought her legs in to her former cross-legged position. "Now please, all I want is a little privacy." She heard Marik sigh and then there was silence. She closed her eyes, trying to regain her state of peace. Her mind was a blank camvas, and sudden;y and image started to appear.  
  
She saw herself, standing next to Marik, who was smiling. Both were smiling and looking at something. Then she saw Yami being held back by two robed men as another one removed his Millennium Puzzle and he changed back into Yugi. The man gave the puzzle to Marik who took it and held for a minute. He spoke, but Ianna couldn't hear what it was. Marik looked at Ianna and handed her the Millennium Rod. She could sense that her soul was still inside, and Marikw as telling her to do something. Then another voice spoke.  
  
"Banish her, along with her brother!" The voice screamed and started to laugh. Ianna only smiled and the Rod started to glow, but so did her arm band. The glow got brighter until Ianna couldn't see anymore.  
  
Ianna's eyes shot open as she hit the ground breathing harshly. Her eyes were wide and she saw a faint glow coming from her armband. "Well, that was interesting," Marik's voice cut through her thoughts. "Was that a vision, love?"  
  
"None of your buisness!" Ianna screamed, sitting up. "You have no right to be in my head!" Marik only laughed at her as she continued to speculate on the images.  
  
"What if it was a vision?" Ianna said quietly. She slumped against the stone wall and reran the scene through her head. "I won't let it happen.  
  
"I don't think you have a choice," Marik said, and once again Ianna could see what was happening outside the Rod. She saw her body was being supported by three robed men, and she was still limp. Then Marik held up the Millennium Rod and it began to glow. Her body was suddenly filled an energy, her eyes opened and glowed a golden color. She was able to stand on her own and she looked at Marik.  
  
"What have you done?!" Ianna yelled from inside her prison. "What are you doing?" Marik just laughed and shut her out, leaving her to dwell in her thoughts. "No, I have to do something."  
----------------------------------------------  
Two days had passed, all Yami could think of was how to get his sister back. He didn't care that he had to duel Marik, and it was expected that his Puzzle would be on the line, but this time things had gone too far. Tea had invited Tristan, Joey and Yami to stay at her house until the day of the duel, and each had taken her up on it. His friends had tryied to come up with a plan, but each seemed had a flaw in it somewhere that would only make things worse.  
  
Yami got up from the couch and announced that he was going for a walk. It was getting late ouside, the sun had set but there were still the lingering rays. Yami wasn't looking at where he was going but he found himself dowtown, near the docks.  
  
"Help, someone, please," Yami looked up when he heard a girls voice call out. "Please is anybody out here?" Yami jogged off towards the voice, and when he turned the corner he stopped in his tracks.  
  
There in front of him was Ianna." Ianna?" He almost didn't believe it.  
  
"Yami!" She shrieked and wrapped her arms around him. "I thought I'd never find you."  
  
Yami wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "How did you get out?" He asked as they pulled away slightly.  
  
"I took the first opportunity when he put down his guard. After you left I was locked in a room, and I was able to sneak out when the door hadn't been locked," Ianna said. "I never thought I would have to meet him in real life."  
  
"Don't worry about it now, let's just get away from this place," Yugi said, turning to leave, but Ianna didn't move. "What's wrong?" Ianna just smiled and her eyes flashed a golden color, Yami took a step back. "Marik."  
  
"How did you know?" Ianna's voice had changed. "No wonder, I thought you wouldn't mind being called a day early."  
  
"Let her go! This was not part of the deal," Yami demanded.  
  
"I can do what I please with her. She's still alive, don't worry," Marik's voice was sounding cocky. "You will come now or else condone your sister to more of my tortures."  
  
Yami hard a cold hard stare on his face, but nodded and followed Ianna back to the wharehouse. As soon as they walked in the door was shut and locked, Ianna walked off and Yami walked forward, where he saw Marik standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Glad to see you showed up, Pharaoh," Marik said. Yugi stopped a few feet away rom Marik, Ianna came up behind Marik and stood beside him. "Before we start I think I would to take care of a few things." Two men came up and grabbed Yugi's arms.  
---------------------------------------  
After being shut out Ianna was pretty sure that Marik's attention would be elsewhere for a while. Then it struck her, it was a long shot, but it just might work. If she was trapped inside of a Millennium Item, and so was Yugi, maybe she could contact him. He could help her get out, and she could help him, that's if her crazy plan worked. Quickly concentrating she got focused and centered. In her mind she could the image of Yugi in her brother's room.  
  
'Yugi,...' Yugi's head quickly turned, looking for the owner of the voice. It was faint, but distinct. She tried again, 'Yugi.'  
  
"Ianna?" He asked still looking around.  
  
'Yes, listen, I need you're help.'  
  
"Sure, but where are you?" Yugi asked, now getting up from the chair.  
  
'I'm trapped inside the Millennium Rod. But listen in my room is a book, and some supplies that might help get us out.' She quickly told Yugi the spell to look for, and he was off like a shot. She couldn't watch as Marik had interrupted her mind flow. Opening her eyes she saw Yami walking into the whare house, Marik was was going to let her watch the duel. "Please hurry Yugi," she silently pleaded.  
  
She watched as Yami was grabbed, just like her vision. As Marik walked up to Yami the Millennium Puzzle started to glow, but the glow faded quickly. Ianna smiled, knowing that one part of her plan worked. The Millennium Puzzle was taken and Yugi appeared. He looked a little shocked but quickly asessed the situation. Marik handed the Millennium Puzzle and Rod to Ianna, giving her the chance to put into action her second part of the plan. She closed her eyes silently chanted, causing the Millennium Rod and Ianna's armband to glow. The items continued to glow and when Ianna opened her eyes she felt the objects in her hand. Looking around she knew she was back in her own body.


	5. Chap 5: A little Break

Yugi looked and found himself in the whare house, being held back by two robed men. He wasn't sure what had just happened but after a moment he had assessed that Ianna's plan had worked, whatever it had been. Then he realized that he was in trouble when he saw that Marik had the Millennium Items, and he handed them to Ianna, who appeared to be posessed by something. As soon as Marik turned his back the Millennium Rod and Ianna's armband began to glow. As soon as the glow faded Ianna's eyes looked different, she flashed a small smile at Yugi letting him know that it was really her. 

"Just to make sure that nothing happens, I'll let her hold those," Marik smirked, not looking back at Ianna. "Gladd to see that little Yugi showed up, it will be so much easier for me this way." The men holding Yugi backed away as more guards showed up blocking every exit in the wharehouse.

"You have to swear to let Ianna go," Yugi said bravely. "That was part of the deal."

"If you win, that is. If not then I get to do what I want with her," Marik smiled as Ianna's armband emmitted a faint glow. This caught Marik's eye as he turned around to look at Ianna. Ianna looked at her armband and when she looked back she caught Marik's gaze. Marik started to walk towards her as she started to back away.

"Your mistake was putting the Millenium Rod in my hands," Ianna said as her back hit the wall.

"Then I won't make that mistake again," Marik hissed, launching at Ianna. Quickly dodging him Ianna jumped up and ran towards Yugi, tossing him the Millenium Puzzle. The Puzzle glowed and Yami reappeared. He was now glaring sternly at Marik as Ianna ran and hid behind Yami.

"Do not underestimate this family," Yami said in a low voice. Marik faced the two royal members, but didn't look upset.

"You can not escape with my guards all over the place. You are trapped here," Marik crossed his arms, believeing he had won.

"Not if I destroy your power," Ianna spoke up. She raised the Millenium Rod in the air, ready to throw to the ground and smash it. Marik's eyes glowed with anger. "Now let us go, or else I will be forced to take drastic meaures." Marik gave the signal for the guards to stand down from the main doors.

Taking Ianna's hand Yami moved quickly for the door. Before the fully made it out of the door a guard quickly grabbed the Millenium Rod out of Ianna's hand. Yami quickly pulled Ianna out before she too was grabbed. The door shut and was locked. The duo ran until they were a good ten minutes away from the piers. Stopping to catch their breaths, Yami and Ianna looked at each other. Smiles broke out on their faces and the embraced each other in a hug.

"I'm so glad that you're alright," Yami said holding his sister close. "I was so worried."

"I knew you would never give up," Ianna looked up at her brother. "You're taller than me, not fair." Yami laughed as he took her hand and started walking back to Tea's house.

"Come on squirt, the others will be glad to know you're alright."

------------------------------------

Tea was pacing the living room florr while Tristan and Joey were sitting on t he couch, watching her.

"Must you continue to pace?" Tristan asked her. Tea just looked at Tristan, not stopping though. Then the door opened, causing Tea to stop. All three looked over and smiled when they saw Yami walk back in, but he was with someone.

"Ianna!" Joey jumped from the couch and gave Ianna a big hug, lifting her up into the air. Ianna laughed and smiled and hugged Joey back when he put her down. Tea and Tristan came out of the living room with smiles on their faces.

"We were worried about you Yugi," Tristan said looking at Yami.

"What happened? Where did you find Ianna?" Tea asked.

"Yea, what happened to Marik?" Joey asked, now standing beside Ianna, holding her hand. Yami did not fail to notice this.

"I went out, and in short, was tricked by Marik," Yami started.

"Using my body no less," Ianna cut in.

"Then Ianna went and pulled some crazy stunt that could have gotten both of us killed," Yami shot a look Ianna's way. "But she did save us too."

"I just threatened to destroy his main source of power, hit him where it hurts."

"I think you're spending too much time outside of the puzzle, "Yami said quietly.

"So what happens now?" Tea asked. "I mean, Marik is still a threat, but what do we do now?"

"I think we have to try and find a way to get Ianna back in the Puzzle," Yami said.

"I would probably be safer in there," Ianna commented.

"Why don't we get some sleep tonight at least, we should be safe here tonight at least," Tristan said.

"Then tomorrow I'll give your a tour of the city, "Joey said to Ianna. "As long as you're here, I mean." Ianna smiled at Joey.

"That would be nice, thank you." Tea looked over and saw Yami's eye twitch a little.

"Ianna, you can sleep in my room with me tonight," Tea quickly walked over and moved Ianna down the hall towards her room. Looking back at Yami Tea saw him mouth the words 'Thank you.'

The Next Morning

Tristan was asleep on the couch, while Joey was hanging half off of the loveseat, and Yami had fallen asleep in a large chair. Ianna shuffled out into the kitchen, connected to the living room. She stopped and wached the boys sleeping. She chuckled as Joey slid off and hit the ground with a thud. He jumped up wided eyed.

"I'm okay, no one saw that," Joey looked around and caught Ianna's gaze. She stopped laughing and just smiled at Joey.

"You are cute when you wake up," Ianna said then turned to go into the kitchen, Joey followed her.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked, a hint of a smile on his face.

"I mean, you are cute when you awake," Ianna turned around and fixed some of his messy hair. Ianna's eyes then widened and her face started to turn red from embarresment. "Please excuse me, I have never been so forward before." She turned away to get a glass of water. Joey smiled wide and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, causing her to almost drop the glass of water.

"You're awfully cute yourself," Joey told her. He turned her around still holding onto her, her face still kinda red. Joey started to chuckle a little. "You're even cuter when you're shy." They heard Tristan get up and yawn from the couch and quickly backed away from each other. He moved out to the kitchen and looked at the two suspiciously.

"Good morning," Ianna said quickly and walked into the living room to wake Yami.

"What was that about?" Tristan asked Joey reaching into the fridge for something to eat.

"No idea?" Joey shrugged, trying to hide his smile.

Ianna gently shook Yami's shoulder then sat down on the couch with her water as Yami opened his eyes. "Good morning sleepy head."

"Morn-ing," Yami stretched his arms and yawned then sat up in the chair. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept as well as I could," Ianna said taking a small drink of water. "I mean it was a change from sleeping on the ground for the past two days."

"Hey, Ianna," Joey called from the kitchen. "I'll take you on that tour of the city whenever you want." Ianna just smiled and nodded, turning her attention back to Yami.

She thought she caught Yami's eye twitch a little, she smiled. "I may be younger than you, but I am smarter that you."

"Excuse me," Yami looked at her, eyes a little wide.

"I can take care of myself, I am a big girl," Ianna smiled getting up. "And you never know, maybe I like him too," She smiled and scarmpered into the kitchen when Yami got up from the chair. Yami could hear Yugi laughing from inside the Puzzle.

"Oh, you be quiet in there,' Yami said, causing Yugi to laugh harder.

Ianna placed the glass in the sink and walked up to Joey who was talking to Tristan about something. "Ready whenever you are."

"Great," Joey smiled and held out his arm for Ianna to loop. "This way my sweet little buttercup," Joey said in a bad french accent. Ianna laughed and looped his arm.

"Don't be gone long," Yami called after them as they left. "Don't go too far, and be careful."

"Yes, Dad," Ianna called out before closing the door. Yami just sighed and shook his head.

"Slow down there Pops," Tristan joked walking past him.

Two hours later

"I have never seen a city like this before," Ianna's jaw had stayed opened all day. She found the city amazing, having never seen any of the modern conveniences before. "How does everything function? How does it all work?"

"That would take a while to explain. A lot of things have been discovered since your time, Princess," Joey held onto her hand as they crossed one of the busy streets. "Come on, I'll treat you to a hamburger." Joey said leading her towards a little fast food restaurant.

"A what?" Ianna knitted her eyebrows together. A few minutes later she was sitting across from Joey with a hamburger in front of her. She poked at it first, no quite sure what it was. "What exactly is it?"

"It's meat on a bun, you know bread? It's good, just try it," Joey said taking a bite from his own burger. Ianna shrugged and started to eat it, instantly liking it.

Half an hour later Joey and Ianna left the restaurant and started to head back to Tea's. "I had fun today, Joey," Ianna said, subconsciously taking Joey's hand.

"Well let's not have this day end quite so quickly," Joey said leading her down a less populated street. "We'll take the long way back to the house." It was mid-afternoon and not a lot of people were outside, the park was almost deserted. Joey led Ianna over to a bench near the lake in the center of the park. Ianna leaned her head on Joey's shoulder as they watched a couple of swans on the water playing.

"I wish that this moment would freeze," Ianna said softly. Joey smiles and slipped his arm around Ianna, who scooted over a little closer to him.

"Well, we don't have to leave right away."

"I kind of wish that I would have come out of the Puzzle sooner."

"Me, too," Joey squeezed her shoulder a little. Then Ianna's armband gave off a faint glow, catching the attention of the happy couple. "What was that?'

"I'm not sure, I don't sense any danger or-" Ianna then bent over in pain.

"Ianna are you okay?" Joey helped her sit as she wrapped her arms around her abdomen. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, it's just all of a sudden I feel rather weak."

"I think we should get you back to the house," Joey helped her stand up. When Ianna got to her feet she almost fell not having her balance. Joey caught her and picked her up bridal style. "I got ya." Ianna wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his chest.


End file.
